Ciel x Alois
by Thatsuckishteen
Summary: Alois sneaks into the Phantomhive Manor to reveal his true feelings for Ciel. All goes well, but will it last?
It was a crisp night in London, England. Sound asleep in his king size bed, was Ciel Phantomhive. The boy lay still in his slumber, not bothered if he woke up or not. Sebastian, his demon Butler, was downstairs in the kitchen washing up and packing away the dishes for the following morning. While polishing his favorite teacups, he heard a strange noise, a groaning of some sorts. "What could that possibly be?"

Sebastian asked himself as he placed the shimmering cup onto it's matching saucer and made his way up the staircase. As he got closer, the noise became clearer, it was his master, he hurried along and opened the door and saw his master, groaping his pillow with tears down his face. The young boy was muttering in his sleep. "No...n-no...p-please" murmered Ciel while he was trapped inside some sort of nightmare. Sebastian decided to do something that Ciel may not approve of, He decided to wake him. "Master?, Master wake up." Sebastian said with a voice like butter. Ciel woke with a shock. "W-What on Earth are you doing here?" Said Ciel, feeling embarrassed knowing he had talked in his sleep.

Sebastian lit the candle beside his master's bed and knelt down in front of him. "My apologies young lord, but you seemed to be having a bad dream. I took it upon myself to wake you, what kind of a Butler would I be if I didn't help my master if he is hurt?" Ciel looked at Sebastian, the moonlight reflecting his deep blue eyes. "Uh...It was about my parents, I...I saw that angel there. I can't stop replaying that memory over in my head" Ciel looked down holding his dark locks of hair in between his fingers. Sebastian saw the trouble that was lurking over Ciel's shoulder. "I'm not sure what I can do about master, perhaps you would like a herbal cup of tea?" Ciel nodded and looked at the dimly lit trees outside. "Yes, thank you" Sebastian left and returned to the kitchen leaving his master alone in his room.

"I'm such an idiot" Ciel mumbled as he walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror to see a dark figure behind him. "How long have you been standing there?...Alois Trancy" The figure emerged from the dark corner and look at Ciel through his reflection. "Hello again, Ciel Phantomhive" Turning around as fast as possible, Ciel stared at the stationary boy "How did you get in and what do you want? Don't make me call Sebastian" Alois stepped closer into the light that shone through the curtains which illuminated his pale blonde hair. "I wanted to talk" The elder boy said looking down at his feet. "About what? This couldn't have waited till the day time? You could have sent a letter asking to see me. How did you even get in without Sebastian noticing you?!" Alois looked into Ciel's eyes "This isn't something I wish to discuss around our butlers and servants, or anyone else as a matter of fact. I don't want it to be secret anymore" Ciel took a short gasp "Then what is it that you want?" Snapped Ciel. Within moments of saying that, Alois pushed Ciel against his sink and pressed their lips together for a few seconds before he released the smaller boy

"I wanted to say 'I love you'" Alois whispered into Ciel's ear before he backed away giving him and Ciel some space. Ciel was blushing deeply. Stunned by what had just happened, he brought his fingers to his lips and touched them gently before looking back at the older boy. "Y...You kissed me?" Ciel couldn't understand why he would do that. Alois was also blushing as he smiled at Ciel, holding his hands behind his back. "I did, I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time now. My stupid Butler thought it would be a bad idea if I told you how I felt. But that's ridiculous, righ-" Ciel quickly stepped forward and pressed their lips together once more, silencing Alois. Alois raised his hand and placed it on the back of Ciel's head, pushing him deeper in their kiss. Ciel smiled for the first time in months "I love you too, Alois" Before the other boy could respond. Sebastian arrived with the tea and a few tea cakes. "Master?" Ciel stepped out of the bathroom and greeted his Butler "Thank you, could I have another cup for our guest?" Ciel asked as he sipped at his refreshing tea. "Guest?" Asked Sebastian, he took a quick sniff and looked directly at the bathroom then at Ciel whom was nodding at him. "Certainly, my lord" Alois peeked his head round the corner and Ciel continued to drink his tea.

"Well are you going to come and sit down?" Ciel said flashing a quick smile at Alois. The blonde nodded and he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ciel. Sebastian gave a bow as he left and came back moments later with a cup and saucer and poured Alois a drink. "If I may ask, how did you get into the Phantomhive Manor, young lord?" Alois looked down a little. "I used the back entrance. One of the servants must have left it open. I snuck up here to try talk to Ciel but he was asleep, he must have been dreaming because he was whimpering like a puppy then I heard you coming so I hid in the bathroom" Sebastian didn't look approved. "I see, is master okay with this?" He looked at the two smaller boys waiting on an answer from either one. "I am, Sebastian, I do not wish to discuss it." Sebastian smiled and brought his hand to his chest as he bowed. "Yes, my lord, I will leave these here. If you excuse me, I shall be downstairs tidying." The Butler then left and shut the door leaving the two alone once again.

Alois looked into the cup and saw the rippled reflection of himself. "Hey, Ciel?" Said Alois in an innocent voice. Ciel turned and looked up at his new love. "Yes, Alois?" Ciel responded. "What does this mean for us? I mean, are we an item now or not?" Ciel placed his empty cup onto the serving trolley and he looked out the window, up at the cloudless sky. "It means whatever we want it to mean, I want it to mean that you're mine and I'm yours" Ciel said as his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Alois looked a little shocked then smiled in relief. He moved closer to Ciel and put his arm around his waist. "I'm yours, so will you be mine?" Alois said, a little louder than a whisper. Ciel relaxed and let himself melt into Alois' arm. "Of course I'm yours, idiot" He giggled and brought his legs onto the bed and laid his head on his lovers leg and smiled as his eyes closed under the weight of his tiredness. Alois looked down at the fragile boy and smiled as he stroked Ciel's cheek. "Goodnight, Ciel"


End file.
